Automated embroidery machines have a plurality of ganged embroidery stations at which respective panels in hoops or the like are embroidered at the same time. Typical machines have 20 or 24 ganged stations. After embroidering, the machine must be stopped and each panel removed and replaced with a new panel. This changing is a time consuming process, during which the machines must necessarily be idle and hence unproductive.